fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DinonerdDC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How to get Guan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 01:32, 2011 October 24 Hey. It's great that you created a new page. However I just want to point out something you got wrong. There are actually NINE digsites available, not five. Happy editing! I also hope to see you improve on those dig-site pages with photos and more information. Kirbyking1234 01:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Aha, nice edit. Five pay-to-dig sites... I should've seen that coming. Well I hope you can help improve the many Vivosaur articles we have here. Oye me gustaria tener una batalla contigo, solo dime cuando puedes "chicagox" Uh, Dad DinonerdDC, you know the page 'Top 10 Best Vivosaurs', right? Well, I think you should put that in a Blog Post. The page does not help or add anything to the community. Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:36, September 28, 2012 (UTC) You're lazy?! Man, that's funny. And yes, I'm eight. Dimetrodongold (talk) 22:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Long story short, my original username on the Serebii Forums was TheDarkDragons. I shortened it to TDD, and added 25, for Pikachu. I didn't want to use 7, Squirtle, even though it's probably my favorite Pokemon, because it was too short, and 7 is just, well, a bit overused. TDD25 (talk) 01:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) How so? TDD25 (talk) 02:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dinonerd. I heard about the storm... sounds like it hit "NJ" pretty hard. How are you doing? E44: Talk to me, or 04:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) To get promoted... In order to get promoted, you must have a Bureucat appoint you. Only Bureucats and Wikia Staff can promote people. And a Bureucat isn't just gonna appoint you for no reason. Your're obviously gonna have to have at least 100 or more edits, be a valuable contributior on the Wiki, and other stuff. If you can prove yourself to TDD25, you may just get promoted. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) First, you'll have to have made over 100 edits (And not just comments and Talk Pages). Second, you'll have to edit daily if you're gonna get promoted. Finally, you have to stand up to the Bureaucat, and say, 'Hey, you know, I'm a pretty vauluable contributior of this Wiki, and by any chance, is it possible you could promote me to (Name of position you want here)?' or something like that, and if he/she doesn't, try reaching over 500 edits (Still not just comments and Talk Pages) and editing at least ten times per day. Following all of this is how I became RollBack! Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:57, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Really? No offense, but to you mind showing me some proof? I'm skeptical about Super Evolvers being used in the royales. After all, they have no diet nor era. TDD25 (talk) 02:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure, I think it's a great idea. Just be sure to remain consistant with the user who's video you link to. Don't link to a bunch of different Youtube accounts. TDD25 (talk) 22:06, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Delete what? I can't even delete pages! Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's no problem. Just the same game with the same person, that's all. TDD25 (talk) 03:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ!!!!!!! I did it! I added links to every sound track in Fossil Fighters: Champions! I organized it carefully!!! AND it's neat!!!!!! Plus, they're all in perfect quality! Please do not mess it up!!!!!!! It's all organized! The last thing I want is it to be ruined!!!!!!!! PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH THE PAGE! Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Horray! *Big celebration party*! TDD25 (talk) 03:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *eats some cheese to celebrate* E44: Talk to me, or 04:10, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! I just noticed that you got Chat Moderator status! Congratulations! Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) For the last time -I don't play Pokemon!! Dimetrodongold (talk) 22:55, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Battlefield I can Battle anytime after 3:30 pm for me so...about 11:?? for you...Autis21XT (talk) 04:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:22, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about what happened on Chat; I wish I knew dad was going to call me! Anyways, there's only ONE category for Air Types, so can you please restore the category? Dimetrodongold (talk) 00:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Restored DinonerdDC Why would you block the founder? He isn't even active anymore! Oh, you mean ZongaZonga? In that case, no, as we may want to consider giving him a chance. Besides, the last time he was on was November 10th. Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I have FINALLY finished adding all of the Vivosaurs to the Water Vivosaurs and Earth Vivosaur pages. Derpnerd 19:13, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :D Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) How can you be sure? Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:43, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that; it was actually our new member, Fossil Chicken Fire, who did it. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:57, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll take you up on that offer now. Care to battle? Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 00:46, December 10, 2012 (UTC) You remember the blog? As in my blog? As in the one where you commented there about the best candidate for president? Please go there again soon, and visiting every now and then would be appreciated! Heres the HTML: kidblog.org/kkbr/ Actually, you can't delete an ACCOUNT... Though, I've seen some on other Wikis that have been disabled... Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:23, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for what? Whoops. That question is from me. ZanthMan (talk) 20:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) SAT? Really? Wow. I took the PSAT about a month ago, but I'm saving the SAT for my senior year. Well, best of luck! E44: HMU, or . 20:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ask the Nerd This seems like a good idea, why didn't we do this earlier? Anyway, may I suggest you review Stygi next? I want to use it in a team, but I'm not entirely sure how it would do over Wi-Fi Battles where the opponent can actually think. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 16:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) My profile picture is Kaos, the villain in Skylanders. And he is drinking a juice box. Whoops. The above message is from me. 13:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) UGH! Okay, now I'm actually signed in, and the above messages are from me! ZanthMan (talk) 13:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! TDD25 (talk) 21:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol, that's the point: to freak people out when they see their names magically appear on my userpage! XD AlphaZelda (talk) 01:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : You mad, bro? AlphaZelda (talk) 01:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE! AlphaZelda (talk) 01:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I think you just broke my eyes with that image. Good thing I have my shades. AlphaZelda (talk) 01:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC)